


The Lunch Break

by leoba



Series: Finnreylo Murder AU [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Dominant Finn, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Ben Solo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Submissive Kylo Ren, Uncircumcised Penis, but she does not appear, finnlo, fyi this is a finnreylo universe, so there are mentions of Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba
Summary: Ben and Finn meet up for lunch. Smutty, smutty lunch.





	The Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveThemFiercely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveThemFiercely/gifts), [flypaper_brain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypaper_brain/gifts), [Skiplowave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/gifts), [Jessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/gifts).



> For Love, because food; Fly, because rumpled; (both, because hand porn); and Skip and Jessa, because Finnlo <3
> 
> Someday we will get back to plot, but (as Aragorn would say) it is not this day.
> 
> This is #11 of the [Finnreylo Murder AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103841). You definitely don't need to know anything from the other stories to make sense of this, because it's really just smut. If you're curious the Knights mentioned are introduced in [The Knights of the Resistance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683445/chapters/36439161).
> 
> Although this is tagged Finnlo the universe is Finnreylo so Rey is mentioned in some explicit ways.
> 
> As in previous stories, they use green/yellow/red for safewords.

Ben's alarm went off in the middle of a very nice dream. He rolled out of bed and immediately bashed his shin against the corner of the armchair, which he himself had left between the bed and the door to the bathroom.

It took him ten minutes to find his running shoes, and when he did they were exactly where they were supposed to be. So he was ten minutes late for his run, and then it started raining, hard, when he was just one block away from home, and he almost slipped and fell making his way back into the apartment building.

Someone had moved his favorite conditioner, they were out of eggs, and the shirt he was planning to wear today somehow had a big stain right on the front.

By the time Finn corners him in the bedroom where they're both finishing their morning routines, Ben is ready to crack. In addition to all this  _fucking bullshit_ he has an important case to prepare for, and it's not looking great. He's going to be working late every night this week, which brings him no pleasure at all.

Ben Solo is not having a good week, and it's only Monday morning.

He slams the sock drawer, then slams the closet door, and he's about to stomp out into the hallway to put on his shoes - probably slamming the bedroom door on his way - when Finn grabs him by the shoulder. Ben is strong but Finn is also strong, and he has the element of surprise on his side, so it isn't too difficult for him to drag Ben into the bathroom, shut the door behind them, and then push Ben up against it, Finn's arm steady agains Ben's chest. The expression on his face is the very definition of  _displeased_.

Before Ben can think of a single word to say, Finn's finger is in his face. "You are being an asshole," he hisses, "and you are not fun to be around right now. You snapped at Rey twice this morning, and she does not deserve your bullshit. What the hell, Solo."

Finn's right, Rey is far too good for him, and he feels terrible about snapping at her, felt terrible about it as he was doing it, but he just can't admit it. So instead he pushes against his boyfriend and growls, "Then maybe you shouldn't be around me right now, _Storm_. Work is _really fucking stressful_  and I need to go." He pushes again, but Finn shows no sign of moving. In fact, he's starting to smile.

Ben's animal hindbrain is suddenly on high alert. _Shit shit shit shit shit_

Finn licks his lips and presses his body against Ben's, and it's like flipping a switch. Ben is conscious of the hard wood of the door at his back and the solid warmth of Finn at his front and not much else.

"Oh baby, I didn't realize work was stressing you out," Finn murmurs, his voice sweet as syrup. He lifts his free hand up and pushes his fingers into the soft waves framing Ben's face. Ben leans into it, closing his eyes and sighing. He can feel Finn's breath against his throat, warm and smelling of toothpaste, as he whispers, "Tell you what, why don't you come home for lunch today and we can talk about it."

Ben can still sense his own anger and frustration but it's far away, and he can feel himself smiling in response to Finn. "You don't mean talk, do you."

Finn laughs, and rubs his nose against the underside of Ben's chin, which is soft and smooth from his morning shave. His amusement is palpable. "Ahhh, no I do not." He kisses Ben's chin, then each of his cheeks, then places a soft, chaste kiss against his lips. Ben starts to open his mouth, to deepen the kiss, but Finn steps back suddenly, leaving Ben to right himself on unexpectedly weak knees. The other man looks him up and down slowly, thoughtful expression on his face. Then he smiles, one of  _those_ smiles, and Ben would be worried if he wasn't so turned on. "I have an idea, man, let me out and I'll be back in just a minute."

Ben steps away from the door, letting Finn through, then checks his watch, balking at the time. "Quick, Finn, I don't want to be late!"

Finn steps back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him again, and clicks his tongue. "My, my, I leave you alone for thirty seconds and you're right back to freaking out. Here, this'll help." And he places a small object in Ben's hand that makes him blush. "Put that in now, Ben. And you're so concerned about being on time today, make sure you get here for lunch at ten minutes past twelve. Not a minute later, okay?"

Ben grips the object in his fist and stutters, "Fi... Finn, no! It's a fifteen minute drive here from the office when the traffic is perfect, I can't possibly be here by ten past."

For the second time this morning, Finn's pushing Ben against the bathroom door, but this time he lifts his thigh between Ben's legs, and he is not smiling. "I'm not  _asking_ you Ben, I'm  _telling_ you. Be here at ten minutes past noon today or I will be dissatisfied. Do you understand me?"

His mouth is dry, but Ben manages to croak out a "yes" and Finn lets him go, giving him one more sweet kiss on the mouth before leaving him alone in the bathroom. By the time Ben gets out and has a chance to say goodbye to Rey, giving her extra kisses and hugs of apology, Finn has already left.

* * *

It is ten minutes past noon, and Ben spends the next two minutes - the amount of time it takes him to make it to the door of his apartment - equal parts anxious and just plain aroused. He knows that, whatever punishment Finn has planned for his lateness, he's going to like it - he'll probably like it a lot - so he's not worried, exactly, just anxious. He is worried about making it back to the office by 1pm, as he's supposed to. It took some arguing with Gwen to get him out of the office at all. Everyone else is working through a shared lunch in the conference room, but he insisted that he had an important errand to run. She'd raised her eyebrow at that but hadn't denied him. Ben did wonder if Finn might have texted her himself asking for special dispensation, but if he did Ben's decided he  _really_ doesn't want to know. The morning had gone surprisingly well. He was afraid his anticipation of the lunch break would distract him, but instead it seemed to help him focus, and unfortunately that focus was the reason he was now running late; he didn't even leave his desk until almost noon.

Ben lets himself in through the front door at the same time Finn steps into the hallway from the bedroom. Ben's breath catches in his throat. Finn has clearly just come out of the shower. He is completely naked, and also wet, his dark skin glistening as he lazily rubs a hand across his muscled abdomen, droplets of water creating abstract patterns on the hardwood floor. His cock isn't hard but it's getting there, and as Ben leans against the door Finn takes it in hand and tugs it gently. It makes Ben's stomach flutter, and he meets Finn's eyes with a smile.

But Finn isn't smiling. In fact, he looks downright disappointed. "You're late, Ben."

Ben starts to reply, but Finn cuts him off. "I don't want to hear it," he grumbles. "Get on your knees. Palms on your thighs." Ben does as instructed, kneeling right on the mat where they wipe off their shoes when they come in the door. Part of his brain is thinking about how dirty that mat is, how his nice wool suit trousers are going to be filthy now. The other part of his brain really doesn't give a fuck.

Finn comes a bit closer. He's still so far away, too far. "Have I ever told you that you have a beautiful mouth, Ben?" Ben nods and says  _yes_ because he knows that Finn likes to have his questions answered, to hear him vocalize his consent and his pleasure, and Ben really wants to make Finn happy. Finn's cock is hard now, and he's rubbing his foreskin up and down the shaft, the soft brown skin first enveloping the pink tip, then exposing it, working in a rhythm that Ben finds himself breathing along to. He watches, feeling a bit hypnotized, as Finn speaks to him. "I love your mouth," Finn breathes, and he moves, again, just a little closer. "Your lips are so soft and pink and so fucking generous. I love watching you eat Rey out. You gave her five orgasms the other night, just with your pretty pink lips and your tongue, I counted." As he talks Finn is still moving closer, closer, until Ben could reach out and rub his finger on the end of Finn's cock, where he can see precum beading out of the slit there before it gets caught in the wake of the foreskin. He could, but he doesn't dare. His fingers, which he still rests obediently on his thighs, must twitch with this thought, because Finn follows up. "I guess you used your fingers too, didn't you. Your beautiful hands, those fingers make everything feel so fucking good."

Ben ventures a glance away from Finn's cock to his face, and it's worth it just to see his eyes, large and shining and so, so dark. They're all pupil and they are gazing right at him. Finn licks his lips. "Do you want to suck me?" Ben offers another nod, another  _yes_ , and Finn lets out a breathy  _yes_ of his own. Then: "Open your mouth." Ben whines and opens it, he opens it wide, closing his eyes and waiting for Finn to breach his lips. When it doesn't happen after several seconds he opens his eyes again to find Finn still gazing down at him, but now with a little smile. "Just a little anticipation, baby," he whispers, before putting his hands on either side of Ben's head and nudging his cock into Ben's waiting mouth.

As Finn fucks into his mouth, Ben does his best to relax his jaw and his throat while still working his tongue and lips. Every time Finn's head is in his mouth Ben runs his tongue around the rim of his foreskin, licks at the slit, and takes a suck before Finn pushes again to the back of his throat. He is richly rewarded with groans and moans, and one glorious swear when he manages to get in a particularly well-aimed caress. Ben's salivary glands are working overtime, and before long strands of spit are dripping out of his mouth and down his chin, some of it running down his neck to the collar of his dress shirt, more dripping down onto the floor. As with his trousers, there is part of his brain that cares, and another part - a larger and growing part - that does not care at all.

Before long - in Ben's opinion, not nearly long enough - Finn pulls out and lets go of Ben's head. Ben whines, and Finn kneels down too and uses his fingers to wipe away the wetness from his mouth and chin. As he wipes he asks, "Did you want me to finish in your mouth?"

"Of course I did," Ben replies, his voice low. "I love it when you come in my mouth."

Finn pushes out his lower lip, a mockery of a pout. "That's sad, baby. You should have been on time." And with this he's standing up, taking Ben's hand and pulling him up too. They pause, and Finn takes a long look at Ben. "You're looking really good, you know, you're wearing this suit, trying to look all professional but it's all rumpled. When you get back to work this afternoon I bet everyone is going to know _exactly_ what you were doing over your lunch break." He pushes the back of his hand against the front of Ben's trousers and Ben moans. "You're gonna get so much more rumpled that this. Give me your belt." Ben obediently unbuckles his leather belt, pulls it through the loops, and hands it over to Finn, who folds it twice over and holds the buckle-end in his hand. "You've got the belt off, why not take the rest of it off too." Ben starts to loosen his tie, and Finn stops him. "Just your trousers and underwear. Naked from the waist down. Everything else stays on." He feels a bit ridiculous but Ben does what he's told, and moments later Finn is interlacing their fingers and pulling him into the bedroom.

* * *

"On the bed, Solo. Present yourself," Finn orders, and Ben obeys, lying on his back in the middle of the bed and pulling his knees apart and up towards his shoulders. It feels slightly humiliating, although neither Finn nor Rey have ever done or said anything to encourage that emotion in him. They only have praise for him, and the place where the humiliation that comes from inside him meets the pleasure of that externally-provided praise: that's the core of his submission, his favorite place to be. So he lies on the bed, in his expensive suit coat and tie, ass in the air, cock hard and resting on his belly, shame and embarrassment pricking at the edges, and waits for Finn to reach some sort of verdict. 

The other man is taking his time, and Ben watches Finn watching him. He's just so unmistakably  _aroused_ , his cock is the obvious tell but his eyes also, they're so dark and they alternate from staring to flicking quickly between parts of Ben, as though he can't bear to concentrate on one spot for too long. Finn licks his lips, then holds his lower lip gently between his teeth, and Ben shudders. Finn talks about Ben's beautiful mouth, but he has no idea. 

As he often does, Ben wonders that he can have such an effect on Finn. He's good and kind, and objectively attractive, unthinkingly sexy in a way that is completely natural and impossible to resist. Finn could be with anybody. Any of the Knights would be thrilled to have him for a partner (even Canady and Irene would be happy to take him on as a permanent third, Ben is certain) but Finn chooses to be with them, him and Rey, as though it's the most obvious thing in the world. Finn  _loves_ them, and that's kind of amazing.

Finn releases a shuddering sigh, pulling Ben out of his reverie, then reaches out to him, dragging him by his hips to the edge of the bed. He picks up the belt again, which he'd left off to one side, and uses his other hand to massage one of Ben's cheeks, thumb digging firmly but not unpleasantly into the muscle very close to his asshole. His asshole, which is currently blocked by a small black plug that Finn had him put in this morning and to which his boyfriend's eyes, no matter where else they roam, keep returning.

"Ben," Finn says, his voice slightly strained, "I am going to fuck you. Okay?" Ben nods and manages a vocalized  _yes_ that sounds like a squeak. Finn continues, "But first, I'm gonna spank you. Because you were late, so I didn't get to shower with you, and I didn't get to come in your mouth, and that makes me unhappy. Okay?"

Ben knows he's well in the zone now. The thought of Finn being sad, because of something he did, is devastating. He would do anything for Finn to make it up to him. Spanking is not something in their regular repertoire - they don't  _do_ pain, certainly never would when Rey is present - but Ben figures that Finn won't actually  _hurt_ him. Even if it does hurt, however, he deserves it, for being late, for making Finn unhappy. And this is something that will please Finn and that,  _that_ , is what Ben wants, right now. So Ben nods, and says  _yes._

Finn rubs the folded end of the belt against Ben's bottom, giving the end of the plug a little push every time he passes over it. This presses the plug against Ben's prostate, making him whine and writhe, just a bit. As he does this, Finn says, "I want you to safeword out, if you need to. If you don't I'll keep going, even if it looks like you're hurting. Okay?" Ben quickly voices his approval, and Finn answers back with a quick swat across his left cheek. 

It stings, but it isn't painful; it's a shock, but a brief one. Most of all, it's _good_ , causing Ben to arch his back and groan, "Green."

This clearly pleases Finn, who immediately places two more swats in quick succession,  just where the back of his thighs meet his ass, one on each side. Ben loves the sound of it, a sharp _crack_ , and he loves the sting, so very very close to painful, that makes him arch his back again even as he pulls his knees closer to his shoulders, spreading his legs wider, exposing more of himself to Finn and to the belt. Finn, breathing heavily, swears under his breath and grabs Ben's right thigh, pushing it up higher and placing two very carefully directed swats to the meat of his ass just on either side of where the end of the plug peeks out of his hole. These swats are hard, and hurt, and Ben  _keens_ and lifts his ass up even higher, as though chasing the feeling. He wants  _more_ , and he whimpers when no more swats appear to be forthcoming.

Instead, Finn gently rubs his fingers against the sensitive, hot skin and groans. "Fuck, Ben. Okay, we need to stop. This is supposed to be a punishment."

Ben opens his eyes - he didn't realize they were closed - and looks up to find Finn staring at him as though he wants to consume him. When Ben is able to answer, he thinks he sounds drunk. He feels a bit drunk. "It doesn't feel like a punishment to me."

Finn huffs and stands up straight. "Yeah, I know, that's why we're stopping." Ben whimpers again, and Finn lets out a breath and tosses the belt on the floor. "Okay, that?" he gestures at Ben's ass and and the belt on the floor, "was  _fucking hot_. I'm gonna talk to Rey about that, okay?" 

Ben can only nod as Finn skips around the bed and pulls a bottle of lube and a washcloth out of a drawer in the bedside table. He holds the cloth out under Ben and tells him to  _push_ and he complies, enjoying the sensation of the plug as it stretches his hole, then leaves it empty again. It won't be empty for long, though, and he quivers with anticipation as Finn sets it aside and proceeds to use one, then two, well-slicked fingers to probe inside him, testing his pliancy. It feels good, but his anticipation of what's to come is what really has Ben excited.

As he works, Finn talks quietly. "You're so fucking hot, Ben, ass in the air in your fancy suit, letting me spank you with your own belt. I wanna see Rey spank you like that, if she will. Make you come like that. I can do it again too, spank you while you're fucking Rey." This last thought, combined with Finn's fingers, pushes Ben almost to the edge and he pulls his knees as far apart as he can and wails " _Yellow!_ ," then finds himself immediately empty as Finn steps back and the stars fade from around the edge of his vision. He didn't come, though, and in a few moments Finn is back, his hands strong on Ben's where they still holding his own legs open, the tip of his cock pressing against Ben's asshole and praising, praising,  _such a good boy, so good at waiting_ , then his head is in and  _feels so good, so tight and warm for me_ , then he's pushing in so slowly, too slowly but so good,  _fuck, Ben, you're so beautiful, I love you, I love you_ , and then Finn is fully seated and he stops.

Finn breathes, and Ben breathes, and they breathe together and their hearts beat together and even though Ben is  _dying_ for Finn to move, he's not going to move or speak or even  _think_ until Finn tells him to. His obedience makes Finn happy, and Finn's happiness makes Ben happy, and there they are. Finally,  _finally_ , Finn adjusts his footing and lifts Ben's knees up onto his shoulders, embracing Ben's thighs to his chest. Then he says, quietly, "Better hold on."

Ben wraps his fingers around the edge of the mattress just in time for Finn to start driving into him. And this is all for Finn's gratification, Ben can tell by the way he thrusts and his angling inside him, this is about Ben  _giving_ and Finn  _taking_. But even so, since this is  _make Finn happy_ Ben is full of pleasure, and he still has to hold back because the satisfaction he feels rolling off of Finn is almost enough to make him come, even if the physical act itself isn't.

After just a few minutes of intense thrusting Finn is done, he pulls out of Ben with a cry, holding his cock while it deposits an impressive amount of cum across Ben's belly and cock. His cock, which is purple and leaking and begging for release. 

Without pause, Finn pulls Ben up to a seated position and gives him a hard, searing kiss, nipping at his lips and claiming his mouth with his tongue. When he pulls away he sighs, "That was wonderful, Ben, you're so wonderful. I'll make you come now, okay?" Ben nods his assent and makes a noise in his throat, and Finn grips his cock in his hand, the spend providing just enough lubrication as he pumps his hand vigorously, with purpose. Ben has his hands on Finn's shoulders now and massages them gently as they lean into each other, foreheads touching, and watch Finn work Ben to completion.

When Ben comes, Finn angles it so that the hot ropes of white shoot up and land on his own chest and belly, and he laughs with joy. "I love how your cum looks on my skin. Look at it, Ben." Ben looks, and reaches out and touches, rubbing the warm fluid, just slightly sticky, across his boyfriend's hot brown skin. Without thinking he reaches around Finn and pulls him against himself with a sigh, rubbing his face into the other man's shoulder. In response Finn holds Ben tight, leans against him, kisses his cheeks, his ear, his neck. 

"We need to leave, go back to work." Finn whispers, and Ben shakes his head against his shoulder even though he knows his boyfriend is right. More than right - Ben has no idea how long all of this has taken; he hasn't even thought about looking at his watch. And now, he realizes, his coat and shirt ... and tie, yes, even the tie have his cum smeared on them, he needs to change. A small part of him is freaking out, but the majority is still in his zone, knowing that as long as he's here with Finn, and Finn is content, everything is okay. Finn seems to sense this as he places another kiss on Ben's temple and asks, "Feeling better, baby?"

Ben sighs and nods, and Finn gives him a squeeze, then pulls him to standing and leads him over to the closet. "Let's get you a fresh suit, okay? I'll joke but we really can't let you go back to work with jizz all over your tie." He glances down at Ben's torso and lower, still stained by his release. "Keep that, though, just so you don't forget." Ben waits as Finn selects another suit, dark blue instead of black, and a shirt and tie to match. Finn smiles as he rifles through the hanging shirts. "You'll look sharp and fresh, but everyone's still gonna know how you spent your break. That's enough for me."

"Claiming your territory?" Ben teases as he strips down and grabs a clean pair of boxers.

"You know it," Finn replies, handing him a cream shirt and red silk tie with gold accents. "Gotta let your coworkers know you're taken, all mine."

"Not all yours. Also Rey's."

A fond laugh. "All mine. All Rey's."

Ben nods his head in concession. "Yeah, that works. Hey, speaking of coworkers, you texted Gwen this morning, didn't you? I was surprised she let me go, considering how much work we have to do."

Finn hands Ben his suit coat, completing his outfit. "Of course I did, Ben. You needed this, and it'll make you easier to deal with at work. Also, she owes me about five favors, and this was definitely worth calling in." He steps in front of Ben, straightens his tie, and steps back to admire the view. "You do fill out a suit nicely, I'll give you that. 

Ben leans down and gives Finn a kiss. "I bet you'd look good in a suit, you look good in everything else. Also naked," and he waggles his eyebrows in a ridiculous manner that makes Finn laugh.

"You do need to leave, Ben. It's quarter past one, and Phas loves me but she won't forgive me if you're too late."

Ben heads for the door to the bedroom, then steps back to give Finn one more kiss. "Thank you," he whispers, "I feel better. Calmer." He pauses, tracing a finger along Finn's collarbone. "Are you... satisfied? Are you happy with me?" 

Finn takes his hand, kissing his fingers, and hums. "So happy, Ben. Yes. Very satisfied." He pushes him away, "Now GO! You need to go to work! And there's a sandwich for you in the fridge, don't forget that. You need to eat too, you know."

As if on cue, Ben's stomach grumbles. He  _is_ hungry, and trust Finn to make sure that lunch really does mean  _lunch_ , even when it means other things too. One last kiss and Ben grabs his lunch, ready to set himself to work for the rest of the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like anal you should check out [The Project](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833922/chapters/36870183) (anal training, Rey pegs Ben, then Finn fucks Rey).
> 
> Ben-Solo-with-a-pain-kink is straight from drnucleus' fantastic [Bedroom Hymns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873122/chapters/31916160), a Reylo story with dom!Rey and sub!Ben in a formal d/s relationship (i.e., they don't start out dating, they have a contract); if you're interested in that dynamic (particularly in sub!Ben, which is _really_ at thing for me) you should check it out.
> 
> I'm leofgyth on Tumblr, come say hi!
> 
> I have arts! For my birthday, Jessa commissioned a piece from [mrsmancuspia]() and my lovely friend [persimonne]() made one as well. I love them both. I had to crop them but if you click them you can have the full experience! Thank you guys I love you!
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/5b1aad0b809dd8462c55bb53929eed7b/tumblr_pmmu5zYdMU1v6svn5o1_540.png)
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8a2e76dc55e6fd9bbec7e1758f7d24e2/tumblr_pmmu5zYdMU1v6svn5o2_540.png)


End file.
